


Together, We are invicible till the world's end.

by oni_C



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Napoleon, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_C/pseuds/oni_C
Summary: 幾年後，伊利亞因為任務而死在了波蘭。但他復活了，而他決定離開。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 9





	Together, We are invicible till the world's end.

**Author's Note:**

> BIO7 歐美影視only 新刊試閱。  
> 把自己後路斷一斷了。
> 
> 從一個極短的隨筆開始發想，沒想到卻滿足了之前一直很想寫的幾個屬性。  
> (不過我是一直有種OOC的錯覺就是了。)  
> Hope you will like this.
> 
> 篇幅不長，全文會在完售後釋出。

那差不多是一瞬間的事情。

兩顆子彈從擊發到打進他體內沒有花超過兩秒，迅速精準的擊殺只留給伊利亞一瞬間的錯愕。伊利亞倒下的時候只是眨眨眼，地面的塵埃與他的視野平行。就這樣了。他想，不論他手中的任務結果如何都與他無關了。伊利亞可以感覺得到他的生命正隨著不斷湧出的鮮血逐漸消失，然後是光、空氣、心跳，一切就都停了下來。

但那好像不是很久的事情，他的眼瞼感覺到刺眼的光，那道氤氳的藍撕開了濃重的黑暗，慘白的光暈撞擊著他的視神經。伊利亞瞇起了眼睛，感覺胸口沉重的窒礙感從肺部膨脹開來，氣管像塞滿了棉花。他鼓動著鼻翼奮力地呼吸，吸、吐，口腔和胃裡全是血腥味，伊利亞感覺到自己的心臟在重新跳動，他聽得見血液重新奔流的聲音，接著兩顆子彈掉落在地上的清脆聲響讓伊利亞的理智如朝陽般升起。他撐起身體，把卡在喉嚨裡的血全嘔了出來。血浸濕了他的衣服，前襟有兩個洞。他剛剛是死過了嗎？他眨眨眼，顯然他並不知道自己為什麼沒有死。

死亡對特務來說並不需要大驚小怪，也不是什麼應該被大肆弔祭的事情。但一個特務的死亡卻是可以改變很多事的籌碼和關鍵，伊利亞可以想到在這個任務死去的自己可能會影響多少事情。但他並不是很在乎，他曾經以為自己在乎。但不，那些真正值得他在乎的人事物他早就已經失去了，而且絕無失而復得的機會，他僅剩的只有他自己。伊利亞抹掉嘴角的血沫，撿起那兩顆仍然溫熱的彈頭，決定讓那個名叫伊利亞．庫里亞金的KGB特務永遠死在這裡。

那時他在波蘭，任務並不順利，伊利亞準備從監視地點返回安全屋的時候被襲擊身亡。所以他回到安全屋把染了血的衣服全扔在那裡，迅速的打包好東西之後就驅車離開，從波蘭一路逃到羅馬尼亞。不停地更換車輛，躲避著所有可能的監視地點。後來伊利亞又死了一次，為了甩開跟蹤，在開車越過羅馬尼亞邊境時因為沒睡好而恍神導致他失控撞上一棵樹。天殺的，沒有繫安全帶的伊利亞就把自己的脖子給當場撞斷，唯一值得慶幸的是他沒有被卡在那台車子裡被燒成一塊炭。

後來，伊利亞輾轉進到希臘，希臘看上去不是太友好，但沒關係。他花了點錢在一個簡陋的酒店裡租了套房，並且在那裡做了第十次有關拿破崙的夢。那是一個關於刑求的夢，美國特務被綁在電椅上，那張電椅比蓋比他叔叔的那台更好。他聞到各種化學藥劑的氣味，刀劃過皮膚的劇烈疼痛、絕望充斥，地上都是血和穢物，隨著電擊與時間而乾涸。拿破崙死得很痛苦，電擊毀掉了他身體很多的器官，蒸氣從皮表蒸發、血液沸騰、疼痛撕碎了拿破崙僅存的靈魂。伊利亞渾身發冷的從床上驚醒，他可以感受到那個極為真實的死亡，他甚至可以斷言那就是拿破崙死去時的遭遇。但他不明白自己為什麼會在過了這麼幾年，在成為不死人之後才又再次夢見那個逝者。

伊利亞難受的嚥下一口他從路上隨便搞來的伏特加，廉價伏特加的味道簡直是一場災難，但卻很適合現在。他還記得自己在得知拿破崙．蘇洛的死訊時，已經是他死去之後的半年。CIA沒找到他的屍體，他們甚至不知道他在哪裡，連他留下的東西都沒找到。而伊利亞身為一個KGB更沒有憑弔一個CIA的資格，他只能為拿破崙喝光一瓶珍藏已久的伏特加，因為那個討厭的美國人再也喝不到了。儘管伊利亞也沒有期待拿破崙真的能履行他所描繪的—–關於世界、關於蓋比、關於他自己和伊利亞的所有承諾或想望，而現在也不過就是真的只剩下他一個人了。

在羅馬的每一天，伊利亞都能做一個關於拿破崙的夢。大部分的夢很糟，但那些夢都充滿著細節。某個城市的夜景、被炸爛的車、死去的線人、卡彈的手槍。拿破崙受電刑死去的夢很多，伊利亞甚至已經能從不斷重複出現、細節完整的夢裡認出幾樣物件，也能判斷可能是誰殺了拿破崙。其餘少數的夢很無聊，但每一個無聊的夢裡都有拿破崙，無聊卻愉快的拿破崙。伊利亞覺得自己在想念，想念那個他從來不敢想念的人。

一個星期後，伊利亞遊蕩在觀光區附近的街道上，又有人正在試圖跟蹤他，但讓伊利亞覺得怪異的是他搞不清楚是誰在跟蹤他。那人偶爾很隱密，讓他以為自己甩掉了，但有時就這麼顯眼的待在那裡，讓伊利亞警鈴大作。但不管怎麼樣，他都不可能拖著一條尾巴回酒店去。所以他開始移動，和那個跟蹤者周旋，直到他們離開了人聲鼎沸的觀光區，擠進了狹小且住宅林立的區域。伊利亞確定自己的優勢是什麼，所以他的行動很大膽。他幾乎是立刻就在轉角逮到這個跟蹤技巧不錯的傢伙，並在一瞬間開槍打穿了那人的眉心。被射殺的男人向後倒下發出了悶響，伊利亞小心地靠過去，確認自己真的殺死了他。

「操！」伊利亞在看見那雙普魯士藍的熟悉又呆滯的眼眸時爆出一聲響亮的咒罵，跪坐地上，他怎麼樣都不會想到跟蹤了他快半個歐洲的人竟然就是拿破崙．蘇洛。而且他還用一顆子彈親手殺死了他。就在伊利亞感受到巨大的悲傷即將將他碾碎的時候，一個彷彿喜獲氧氣一般的詭異吸氣聲貫穿了他的悲傷。

「噢——老天。」倒在地上、流了一地血，額頭上還被開了一個驚心動魄的血洞的美國人哀嚎了一聲，伊利亞被眼前這個死而復生的景象震驚得目瞪口呆，看在列寧的份上，他額頭上那個洞還在他面前癒合了。  
「真熱情啊，Peril。」撐著地面坐起身的拿破崙對著跪在他面前正盯著他瞧的伊利亞微笑。

伊利亞最先感覺到的是靜止，時間凝結在拿破崙的眼裡，被他的身軀定義。伊利亞精準的擷取到那清晰且觸手可及的片刻永恆，感覺自己像是膜拜者、尋水的渴者，理性在此刻沉默，情感駕馭著身軀，他只是伸手緊緊抱住了拿破崙，感受這他們之間不再也沒有任何事物的阻礙。

在伊利亞強而有力的擁抱下，一股暖意從拿破崙皮膚裡綻放，屬於生人的溫度回到他身體裡。他緊靠著伊利亞，嗅著蘇聯人身上由羅馬的陽光、手槍的火藥、空氣裡的香料與皂角的味道混合而成的氣味。但拿破崙卻連喊他名字的勇氣都沒有。

那幾乎是閉上眼就能重現的噩夢，死亡用極端痛苦的方式在他與世界劃開了一道鴻溝。在那暗無天日的地下室裡，他的神智被毒物與針劑摧毀，他們用刀和釘剃開他的血肉、展示他們的殘忍，超過界線的疼痛切斷了拿破崙的理智與外界的連接，將他的靈魂藏匿在黑暗中。而他唯一記得的是電擊的高熱、視界裡日光燈的慘白光點、血液中的氣泡在血管裡爆炸的聲響與瘋狂抽蓄的肌肉，直到心臟停止跳動。死亡是解脫，是他可以擺脫這個爭吵不休、又不願意給伊利亞自由的世界。

但最終他還是醒了過來，陰冷潮濕的房間裡已經沒有任何人的氣息，電椅上、地上的血和液體都已經乾涸。搞不清楚自己到底是睡著了還是昏迷的拿破崙渾身發冷的看著房間角落，那在他被關進這房間時還是新鮮的屍體現在已經腐爛發臭。拿破崙爬起來，不管他究竟昏死過去多久，都已經足夠令屍體腐爛發臭。他緩慢的走出那只剩死亡的房間，地堡已經沒有人了，那些折磨他的瘋子已經撤離了，CIA也沒有來過。感覺自己從裡到外都被人挖空了的拿破崙在無人的地堡裡找到了駐地人員的休息室，但他卻在看見鏡子裡完好無缺的自己時感到一股強烈的噁心從瑟縮的胃裡爬上喉嚨，他無法控制的在洗手台裡嘔吐。伴隨著記憶而來的是強力電擊時在他皮膚底下留下的疼痛、肉體灼燒的氣味、沒有盡頭的白光。清晰的死前記憶令拿破崙在那認知失調而且理智無法適應、全然崩潰的十來分鐘裡毫無意外的弄傷了自己，他看著自己淌血的傷口將致傷的碎片推出皮表、癒合。他明白了。死亡曾經來過，卻只在他身上留下足跡就離開了，孤寂便是那時候在他身上生了根。

他們後來離開了那裡，從前都是拿破崙帶著伊利亞在歐洲各個奇怪的城市裡亂鑽，這一次是伊利亞帶著拿破崙繞了路回去他租下的酒店房間，美國人就和從前一樣在路上數落他的品味，但伊利亞明白已經不再一樣了，因為這次他可以拉著拿破崙的手腕，在伊利亞勒令要他閉上嘴安靜時欣賞他多變的笑臉。

蘇聯人找到的租房位置很不錯，地處複雜的小路交匯點，十分安靜的小街區人煙不算太多。小套房並不大格局簡單，樸素到可以說近乎簡陋的地步。這對前KGB或前CIA來說都不是什麼壞事，這能讓他們很容易就能清理所有可能放置竊聽器的位置，唯二的對外窗上掛著看上去是新換的小碎花窗簾。伊利亞帶來的東西很少，大多是他記憶中那些工作用的那些重要工具和一些衣服。伊利亞拿了塊濕布給拿破崙清理他臉上的血漬和腦袋後面的血污，拿破崙看見了一個手工別製的小西洋棋盤擱置在茶几上，那收起來可以很小不占空間，那肯定是伊利亞自己買的。拿破崙不知道該怎麼描述他眼前的伊利亞，他永遠都是KGB，卻也不會是完美的KGB。

「我夢見你。」在浴室裡把毛巾清洗乾淨之後走出來的伊利亞，在拿破崙把玩棋盤上的國王時說。  
「真的？」拿破崙把國王放回他原本應該待的地方，整盤棋彷彿在迷霧中。

蘇聯人望著他點點頭。拿破崙也在伊利亞死時沒多久就夢見他，伊利亞面對死亡時那任其隨風而去的虛無感仍在他腦海裡震盪。拿破崙知道夢見不死人意味著什麼，所以始終保持著不會引起KGB注意的距離監視著拿破崙便立刻就出發去找伊利亞，但這個KGB就是不願意輕易讓人找到他。

「我——」拿破崙才想說他也夢到了他，但房間對於兩個男人來說太狹窄，伊利亞轉瞬間就已經站在他身前，伸出手碰了他曾經失去了一周的耳朵。拿破崙渾身僵硬的望著蘇聯人，他希望伊利亞知道自己在做什麼，那股皮表下湧動的熱度再次如同滾水一般的血管裡亂竄。

但伊利亞沒有停，冰冷的指尖掠過他顴骨的下緣來到他曾被打歪的鼻子和破裂的唇，滑過他曾被粗糙的麻袋磨出血，現在被藏在衣領裡的脖子。他知道。拿破崙閉上眼睛，呼吸開始帶著顫抖，當伊利亞的手磨蹭著他曾被打斷了的兩根肋骨時他噎住了，他想念伊利亞。然後他執起拿破崙曾經被拔光了指甲、血肉模糊的手，親吻它。那始終懾服在骨頭裡對生、對愛的渴望就這麼被伊利亞的手指和吻給惡狠狠的刨了出來。拿破崙掙脫伊利亞的手將他推抵在牆上，牆上的畫框被震落在地，應聲碎裂。

這是一場突如其來的衝突，毫無預警地像是地雷一般爆炸。訓練有素的伊利亞對具有敵意的肢體接觸有良好的條件反射，在他將拿破崙反壓制在牆上的時候短暫的意識到自己正對拿破崙暴力相向，但美國人似乎也沒有要停下的意思，所以他們就打起了起架。拿破崙更展現出伊利亞從未見過的攻擊性，伊利亞從未見過這樣的焦躁、瘋狂、毫無節制的美國人。他跌下椅子的時候被木條上的釘子劃傷，這仍無益於肢體衝突的終結，美國人像是已經渴求這樣激烈的打鬥很久很久，於是在伊利亞被摔上茶几把整個房間裡為數不多的平面給壓爛之後，從胸膛燒上來的不悅便把他的顧慮和理智都掃出了腦子。於是他們砸碎了花瓶、一個沒裝什麼東西的矮櫃、房裡唯一的桌子、唯二的椅子、搖搖欲墜的沙發被壓斷了一隻腳，伊利亞背靠著牆用手臂鉗住拿破崙的咽喉，雙腿扣住美國人的腰將他完全壓制。拿破崙仍然在掙扎，直到他發出一聲挫敗的低吟，放軟了力氣伊利亞才願意鬆手。

「你不能這樣對我。」拿破崙從他懷裡掙脫，伊利亞沒有攔著他像一頭困獸的尋找出路，伊利亞靠在搖搖欲墜的牆上，注視著美國人不同於之前的優雅克制。這看上去很熟悉，在他死去之前也是這樣，花了一大堆的時間在控制自己不要砸爛任何東西。  
「我想做什麼就做什麼。」伊利亞對著拿破崙寬闊的背脊聲明，拿破崙轉過頭。這並不是什麼令人難以置信的話，但這幾乎瞬間就激怒了他。但伊利亞才不管，和美國人打架他可是從來沒輸過，更沒道理這一次他會輸了。所以他接住了拿破崙的衝撞，他們跌進了臥室，在地毯上摔成一團。  
「我不需要你可憐我！我好得很！」美國人幾乎是咬牙切齒的低吼，攻擊因為激烈的情緒而毫無章法。  
「狗屁！你才不好。」伊利亞左擋右抵的化解拿破崙的攻擊，看看他那身衣服，伊利亞才不相信這個美國人會在痛苦的死掉之後才學會低調兩個字怎麼寫。那些高調昂貴不知謙虛為何物的資本主義裝飾不能再更適合他了，拿破崙．蘇洛必須是隻漂漂亮亮的花孔雀，而不是這樣樸素無聊的樣子。

兩個人在地毯上保持著無賴般的扭打，在拿破崙差點踹倒僅存的一張椅子之後，伊利亞徹底失去耐心，發力掀翻了想給他的臉來上一拳的拿破崙。壓住美國人的腿不讓他翻身，伸手抽下他今早胡亂扔在床上的皮帶，用稱得上氣急敗壞的力氣把拿破崙那雙靈活有力又混蛋的手反剪著捆好。然後箝住拿破崙的後頸，將他徹底壓制在地毯上。伊利亞的拇指磨蹭著拿破崙頸側勃動的血管，意識到身下的美國人對於如何有效激怒他有著精闢的理解，即便那可能是無心插柳的自找麻煩，擅長控制人們想法和行動的拿破崙還是成功了。

「你的混蛋程度和從前有的比，Cowboy」伊利亞說。拿破崙繃著脖子，蘇聯人只用一隻手就握住了他脆弱的脖子，那和他創傷記憶裡鮮明的恐懼重疊，但給予這種壓力的不是別人，是伊利亞。那個處理傷口時十分小心而且穩定的手絕不會傷害他。拿破崙．蘇洛敢發誓自己生前絕對沒有這種癖好，雖然他並不排斥這種特殊性關係。但是他現在卻被虐的覺得將自己完全交出去，而且希望伊利亞修理他的感覺他媽的太對了。他需要有人提醒他自己還是個人，不是個異物。他需要有人給他實感，而伊利亞同時是破壞、愛和性的三位一體。操，他能感覺到坐壓在自己大腿上的伊利亞鼓起火熱的跨部，他敢保證如果伊利亞敢就這個抽身，他會跳起來再認真跟他打上一架。

「哦——？那讓我了解一下有多糟。」拿破崙挑釁的哼哼，滿足於這樣自毀的快意。他不確定自己會被怎麼樣對待，但拿破崙可以確定的是自己已經硬了。伊利亞除了不再受到任何拘束這一點變了之外幾乎沒有變，連他和自己打架的方式還是這麼的犀利與強大。

伊利亞凝視著被壓制在地上的拿破崙望著他的藍眼睛，掌心和頸部皮膚接觸的部分很燙，他沒有試圖掙脫，但伊利亞明白他在觀察。這有一點撓人——令人愉快的那種。若是以前伊利亞會非常不喜歡這被拿破崙操縱的拉扯感，他說的每一句話、每一個動作、每一個微笑都有一些或明確或隱晦的期待，煽動著伊利亞去回應。而今，他已經不再需要對什麼人負責，也不必注意身後是否有把刀正抵著他。更何況這種為所欲為的感覺很好。他想要滿足拿破崙，即使他不確定拿破崙在想什麼，但他明白拿破崙要什麼。於是他更用力地握住拿破崙脆弱的脖子，直到他發出不適的哼聲。

「我會的。」他承諾。


End file.
